


One Hell of A Time in College

by JTHMManson4



Category: Family Guy
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Horror, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:04:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5159681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JTHMManson4/pseuds/JTHMManson4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Future!Fic. What If scenario. Stewie Griffin had been brilliant enough to pass through high school, but now at 11 years old, he is about to enter college. Excitement is guaranteed, but should he be so excited with what horrors are on campus...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Hell of A Time in College

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I don't own Family Guy. If I did, I'd have more of original Stewie in later seasons, as well as better treatment of Meg in general :P
> 
> And just to be on the safe side- A little explanation needs to be done. This is kind of.. based off of my own future version of Stewie, in which at 15 has total control of the world. World domination and all.. :P I wouldn't say this story fits into the history of his past though, given the events that happen. It's more of a 'What If?' scenario. And I know it's a Family Guy fanfic, maybe humor will be thrown in, idk yet.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy! :)

Prologue-

Shame.

The 11 and half year old had to go through the school system— despite being considered a genius since birth. It was still ridiculously easy at an almost college level, something he had just passed before the summer.

He hadn't been able to yet destroy the schooling laws for himself— despite having a faux-president in place.

The two didn't always see eye-to-eye.

Stewie had already absolutely soared through high school, graduating at top of his class. So that summer, it wasn't hard at all to pick a college— An excellent college, hopefully, to provide a challenge for the young child.

With his available resources, it was extremely easy to apply to the college he wanted.

Fall.

It finally crept around the corner. The boy soon found himself standing in front of the campus's gates in beginning of the season. He rustled his mostly brown, orange-tinted hair a bit, before finally stepping forward and pressing the buzzer. The gates swung open in an intimidating way, as the child waited.

Once they were done presenting themselves in an almost eerie fashion, Stewie went and headed towards his assigned dorm building. Quite a few leaves swirled down onto the ground signaling the approach of Fall, as he made his way down the sidewalk avoiding some other students.

He watched the leaves— at least once or twice. They were so colorful— and happy— a sharp contrast to the barely noticeable eeriness that seemed to linger in the air.

With that observation in mind, the genius had to lift an eyebrow.

Nothing else seemed out of the ordinary, except maybe a sickly looking college student walking around—and everyone not really giving attention to them. The students seemed almost… afraid to do so.

The pre-teen though brushed it off, as he finally reached his destination.

The doors to the building were heavy to him, and plus they made a noticeable sound, alerting of the staff there of his presence. There was a Lobby off to his right, and some stared over, curious. Even some of disbelief. He kindly gave them a fake wave for a greeting, before turning his attention to the Dormitory Head's office off to his left.

He sighed, hoping this was to be a stress free day—

Perhaps even a decent opportunity to not be made fun of because of his young age, as he explored the campus later.

The Head was busy typing at her computer, making sure everything was in order in terms of any new arrivals for the day, and the next couple of days as the new semester begun. Her office was organized for the most part, and some family photos also sat on her desk, facing her.

Her silence within the room was soon interrupted. A new arrival, her mind supplied as her chocolate eyes fell onto the door quickly, letting the knocking invade her ears.

She set down her cup of herbal tea before calling out, "Come in."

The door opened up, and she widened her eyes just a tad. So this was what the staff was talking about— news about an 11 year old student. She cleared her throat and relaxed, motioning now to the seat in front of her desk. "Please sit down."

Stewie made no apparent reaction and sat down, making no noise other than letting his backpack sit softly on the ground.

She took another sip of her tea before setting it aside to find some papers on Stewie. "Oh my word, an 11 year old, huh? I trust you won't be much trouble?" Making small talk was important to her. It allowed a good first impression, and the beginning of a semi-friendship with the residing people.

The boy laughed. ''I shouldn't be, no. Hell, I'm not that type." ….Unless you count murderous tendencies, among other criminal acts.

Oblivious, she smiled. "That's good to hear. So, I suppose you'd be making quite the impression too because of your age, am I right?" She questioned, setting some papers in front of him to sign and to look over.

A smirk this time. "I plan on it. It'd be easy enough to blow my professors' minds, I believe."

This time, she laughed. "Good. Always interesting to see a genius around here. Okay, I need to look through these papers, and also sign some." She separated the read-only and the sign-only papers in different piles.

"Fair enough." He commented sighing, only skimming through the read-only papers, before handing them to her, a slight dazed expression on her face.

"I recommend reading them, Mr. Griffin."

His only reply was a shrug, before she moved to point out where to sign.

"…Very well." Slight disappointment in her voice shined through, then got wiped away. "You'll be in room 34b. Which is on the second floor. I'll provide you with a map." She told him, as she tucked a lock of her mostly black, tint of blue hair back behind her ear. She reached for a Dorm Building Map, then handed it to him. She also gave him the dorm room key.

Stewie grabbed it, studying it thoroughly, before placing it in his backpack. He slid the key into his pocket. "Okay, easy enough, Miss…? Blast, what's your name?" He could have kicked himself for not checking the nameplate outside of the door.

"Ms. Barnley. Welcome to the Campus, Mr. Griffin." She smiled once again, standing up to reach out a hand towards him.

The pre-teen eyed the hand for a moment or two, before returning the shake. "Thank you, and you've been friendly— which is always a good quality, Ms. Barnley."

"Thank you, I try. Let me know if either you or your roommate have any trouble— the mini-fridges on the second floor can be a bit inoperative at times."

Stewie froze from exiting the room. Oh bloody hell— a roommate? He grimaced. "A… roommate." He repeated.

A look of concern fell onto her face. "Is something wrong with that? If so, we can—"

"No, it's fine." He cut her off, before waving a goodbye before leaving. He inwardly groaned as he made his way over to the stairs. He didn't think he'd have to deal with a roommate. Not to mention, he would have liked some privacy due to needing to work on some devices of his own.

He sighed deeply, as he reached the stairs, now starting to climb them.

Hopefully, the most he could hope for is that the other wouldn't be 'up in his grill' trying to get a closer to whatever he was working on.

That, and not mocking him for being years younger.

Quite a few times he had lost his temper and slaughtered a few people that had done that. Then the next day, the other students wondered where that individual had gotten off to.

Plus, it had always been the matter of not being caught too.

And that'd probably be a bit trickier on a campus than a public school.

His eyes watched as some other college students mingled about within the halls of the second floor. Like the floor below, there was a Lobby of some sorts— full of people laughing and conversing about their lives' events.

He had noticed a couple of people pointing at him, whispering about him. He narrowed his eyes, fastly approaching them. He did have concealed weapons with him if anyone became a problem, but he wouldn't dare risk it, if he didn't have to. Not here.

"Is there a problem?"

The boy of the two averted his eyes and rubbed the back of his head, intimidated by the harsh cold stare by a mere pre-teen. "N-Nothing, man. Just… something you don't always see around here."

Stewie kept staring at the boy, letting a few moments slide by before continuing on his way. "Good." He spoke.

The older boy hurriedly pulled the girl by his side down the hall in the opposite direction, freaked out.

Stewie finally let his feet halt. There it was.

Room 34b.

He turned on his heel to face the door. Whether or not a headache would creep onto his brain, was purely up to how his first meeting would go with his new roommate.

After a moment of hesitance, he dug out his key and put it into the doorhandle—

Then twisted it.


End file.
